Aladdin's Love
by FlawlessPrincess21
Summary: A modern day take on Aladdin! Jasmine and Aladdin are the perfect couple, but Sadira wants that to end. She wants Aladdin all to herself and she is willing to do anything to have him. Jasmine better watch out because Sadira is INSANE capable of anything. Is Jasmine in actual danger or is this just a catty high school issue? Read and find out! This just might get extremely intense.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jasmine groaned and turned her head over on her blue silk pillow.

"Just five more minutes," She murmured sleepily. She pulled her white satin sleeping mask back down over her drowsy eyes.

"Oh Jasmine, you must wake up. Otherwise you'll be late for school!" Her nanny, Aneesa, said in a motherly tone. She was nothing less of a mother to Jasmine, having raised her for as long as she could remember. Aneesa planted her hands on her hips and tapped a slippered foot as she waited for Jasmine to get up. Jasmine groaned again but did not move. "Fine! I warned you to get up!" Aneesa huffed and pulled Jasmine's feather blanket right off of her body.

"Aneesaaaa!" Jasmine whined as she sat up right and pulled her sleeping mask off, tossing it to the side.

"Get ready. I'll have breakfast ready downstairs and then it's off to school!" Aneesa called over her shoulder as she walked out of Jasmine's large bedroom. Jasmine sighed and reached for her sparkly turquoise, limited edition Iphone. She saw that she had a new message from her long time boyfriend, Aladdin. She smiled as she opened it.

**Aladdin: Good morning gorgeous! I had the sexiest dream about you last night ;). Dying to see you, pick you up at 8 for school.**

Jasmine blushed as she read his message. She could not believe how lucky she was to have already found the love of her life. Just thinking about him still gave her a fluttery feeling. She quickly typed him back a message.

**Jasmine: I can't wait to hear about this dream of yours ;). I'll be ready, love you!**

Jasmine smiled to herself and walked over to her private bathroom. She flicked on the light and her white bathroom was instantly flooded with a golden glow. She checked herself out in the large mirror above the shiny white and gold sink. Her hair was disheveled and she had mascara smeared under her eyes. She crinkled her nose at her own reflection before stepping into her shower and closing the glass door.

Once she was showered, Jasmine quickly blow dried her hair, letting her shiny, dark brown tresses fall over her shoulders. She then applied her makeup, finishing it off with cherry lip gloss, Aladdin's favorite. With her fluffy white towel still wrapped around her tan, thin body, she walked back into her room and over to her walk in closet. She chewed on her bottom lip as she scanned the over priced fabrics that made up her wardrobe. She pulled out a thin, white flowy off the shoulder t-shirt and a pair of cute jean shorts. She then put on a pair of gold, strappy wedges that made her legs look even more amazing. To complete the look, she slide ten golden bangles on each arm. Jasmine turned to her full length mirror and inspected her look. She smiled and flipped her silky hair. _Perfect._

Jasmine walked down her elegant, corkscrew staircase. The smell of pancakes and fresh fruit wafted through the luxurious house. She eagerly entered her bright kitchen and smiled as Aneesa set down a stack of pancakes on the round kitchen table. The beautiful dining room was reserved only for dinner, which Jasmine did not mind one bit. She preferred to spend breakfast and lunch eating in the kitchen with Aneesa, as her father was at work.

"This looks delicious!" Jasmine smiled graciously at Aneesa and sat down to her pancakes and bowl of fruit. Aneesa chuckled.

"You always say that. Just once, I would like to hear you say 'Aneesa, this food looks like you got it from Crazy Hakico's Manure cart'," Aneesa joked. Jasmine giggled. Aneesa was an amazing cook and she never once disappointed with one of her meals. Aneesa sat down across from Jasmine at the table, a steaming hot mug of coffee clutched in her hands.

"So, I'm guessing that Aladdin will be picking you up for school," Aneesa smiled knowingly at Jasmine. Jasmine blushed and looked down at her plate.

"Yes and he should be here very soon," Jasmine quickly took one last bite of her food and got up from the table. She picked her schoolbag up and waved at Aneesa before heading out the door. She got outside just in time for Aladdin to pull up into her circle driveway. He flashed her one of his charming, toothy grins and rolled his window down.

"Hi! You look...beautiful," Aladdin said, admiring her perfection. Jasmine giggled and hurried over to the passenger seat of his car. She threw her schoolbag in the backseat before giving Aladdin a long, lingering kiss on the lips. Aladdin sighed in contentment and happiness as his dream girl kissed him. She pulled away and he smirked. "You are perfection in its truest form," He said in a low, husky voice. Jasmine looked away, dazzled.

"You're too much," She blushed. Aladdin laughed boyishly.

"Hey, can't help it if I love you," Aladdin smiled at her, his warm brown eyes looked lovingly into hers. He broke his gaze away moments later and cleared his throat. "Anyways, as much as I love staring at you, we need to get going or else we'll be late. Mr. Jafar already wants my head, better not give him a reason to kill me," Aladdin said wincing slightly. He then put the car in drive and drove smoothly out of Jasmine's driveway.

"Aladdin, I almost forgot, you were supposed to tell me about that dream you had last night. I'm oh so curious," Jasmine said suddenly. Aladdin smirked and shook his head.

"Do you really want to know?" He said, teasing her. Jasmine nodded, biting her lip.

"Ok, well, I'm not going to go into details, but it involved you in a red harem outfit and me in a large bed. And let me tell you, I looked amazing!" He chuckled as Jasmine playfully punched him in the arm. "Ow! Are you trying to wound me?" Aladdin said in a mock, pained voice. Jasmine rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Once they arrived at school and stopped at their lockers, they walked to their homeroom class. Mr. Jafar stood outside of the door to the classroom, glaring at Aladdin.

"On time for once, I see," He said in his deep, menacing voice. Aladdin rolled his eyes, clearly irritated.

"I was only late once!" He said, defending himself. Mr. Jafar merely scoffed and rolled his eyes. Aladdin shook his head and ran his hand through his silky, long ink-black hair. "That guy needs to get off my back," Aladdin muttered as he and Jasmine entered the classroom. Jasmine squeezed his hand a bit tighter, silently reassuring him that it was no big deal.

"Hey Al! Hi Jas!" Their friend Genie waved at them from their usual square table. Genie was the class clown and Aladdin's best friend. He was big and muscular with long hair black hair that he usually tied up in a ponytail. He grinned at them as they walked over to their table. ''Al, looking good!" He remarked, high-fiving Aladdin before he sat down. Jasmine smiled at their goofy behavior.

"I try," Aladdin joked, hitting Genie on the back. Genie laughed and shook his head.

"Uhmm, hi! Do you guys mind if I sit with you?" A girl with long dark hair and blue, piercing eyes suddenly appeared, standing beside the extra empty seat.

"Not at all! Are you new here?" Jasmine smiled kindly at her.

"Yeah, My name's Sadira," the girl said staring at Aladdin the entire time she spoke. Aladdin raised his eyebrows at her questionably. Jasmine cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Well, Sadira, It's nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine, that's Genie, and this is my _boyfriend_, Aladdin," Jasmine said in a false, sweet voice. She did not like the way Sadira was staring at Aladdin. At the word _boyfriend_, Sadira's eyes flickered towards Jasmine. She pursed her lips as she took in Jasmine's appearance. She was beautiful. No wonder she had such a handsome boyfriend. Sadira's blood instantly began to boil with jealously. She looked back at Aladdin, who was laughing at something Genie said. His eyes sparkled when he laughed and his perfect, white teeth contrasted beautifully with his tanned skin. He took her breath away. She had never felt this way about a guy before, and certainly not about a guy who she had just met!

"It's nice to meet you too," Sadira said fakely smiling at Jasmine. _You probably think that you're so perfect. Well honey,  
I hate to break it to you, but you have something that I want. NOTHING can stand between me and what I want,_ Sadira thought as she watched Jasmine and Aladdin flirt. With every passing second, her hate and jealousy for Jasmine grew. _You have no idea what you're in for, princess._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sadira walked into her second hour class and was more than pleased when she saw Aladdin sitting towards the back of the class room, slumped in his seat listening to music on his Ipod. She quickly scurried over to the seat next to him and set her stuff down. She peered at him though the corner of her eye and pouted slightly, seeing that he hadn't noticed her. She cleared her throat loudly, but he still did not look up, his silky black hair falling over his eyes. She blew a bubble with her gum and cracked it loudly. Still no response._ It's his damn earphones, _Sadira scowled. She leaned over and tapped him on his shoulder. His eyes shifted towards her and he pulled out the earphone that was closest to her, leaving one still in his ear.

"Yeah?" he said, frowning slightly at the interruption. Sadira flashed him a sheepish grin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you from your music. I just have a quick question to ask you," Sadira smiled and bit her lip, frantically racking her brain to come up with a question.

"It's fine. What's your question?" Aladdin pulled out his other earphone and tucked his Ipod away in his pocket. His dark eyes focused on her as he waited for her "question".

"Uhm, I was just wondering if...You could show me around town later? I would love to see what people around here do for fun," She said quickly. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Aladdin hesitate. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, sorry Sadira, but I'm hanging out with Jasmine tonight. Plus I'm super busy all week," Aladdin said sheepishly, avoiding her eyes. "Oh hey! There's Genie, maybe he could take you," Aladdin smiled and waved Genie over to them.

"That's okay, maybe we can do it some other time," Sadira mumbled, crossing her arms and turning forward.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat," Genie said, standing over her. She ignored him. "Well, all right then. Take it," Genie huffed and left to find another seat.

Sadira spent the rest of class discretely checking Aladdin out whenever she got the chance. She opened her notebook up to a fresh page and wrote down whenever he did something adorable.

_-Chews on bottom lip when concentrating_

_-Flicks his hair out of his eyes whenever it falls over them_

_-Taps foot or fiddles with pencil when bored_

_-Sighs whenever he looks up at the clock_

_-Smirks whenever teacher tries to make a joke_

"Sadira!" Mrs. Merryweather, the teacher, called on her. Sadira, caught off guard, gasped and quickly closed her notebook. She didn't want anyone, especially Aladdin, to know what she was writing in there.

"Yes?" She squeaked, glancing sideways to see if Aladdin was watching her. He was. She blushed and looked back at the teacher.

"I know that it's your first day here, so I'm going to let you off with a warning, but next time I catch you not paying attention, you will be expected to stay after class," Mrs. Merryweather said sternly. Sadira nodded, and looked down. _How dare she make a fool of me in front of Aladdin! _Sadira fumed. She sat for the rest of class glaring at Mrs. Merryweather with anger present in her blue eyes.

After a few minutes, class was finally over. The bell snapped Sadira out of a violent day dream she was having. She quickly collected her books and followed Aladdin out. She followed closely behind him, taking in his easy way of walking; a saunter that seemed to say that he was carefree and easygoing, cool. She then stopped in her tracks when she saw who Aladdin was walking up to. _That bitch!_ She angrily thought, her eyes fiery. Aladdin walked over to the smiling Jasmine and pecked her on the lips. Jasmine giggled and Aladdin wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked to their next class. Sadira cracked her knuckles and leaned against a random locker, distraught.

"Uhm, excuse me, but you're on my locker and I need to get to it. The bell is about to ring," a small blond girl smiled kindly at Sadira. Sadira sneered down at her.

"Are you really _that_ worried about getting to class on time?" She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"...yes, I've never been late before! I-I was hoping to k-keep my f-flawless record," The girl stammered, clearly intimidated. Sadira stared at her, not budging. The girl looked around nervously and sighed, beginning to sprint to the direction of her class. _BBBRRRRRINNNNNGGGG!_ The bell rang.

"No!" The girl stopped in her tracks, hanging her head. Sadira laughed once more and walked up to the girl.

"Now we both can't have what we want today," She smiled wickedly at the girl and walked down the hallway, whistling a tune she made up. _Poor girl. But she was just collateral damage; a warm up for when I ruin Jasmine's day. No, actually, for when I ruin Jasmine's life! She'll be left with NOTHING, and I'll have Aladdin all to myself!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Aladdin, I don't know, it's just that she seems a little strange to me."

"I know, but I think that you're worried about nothing. She can't actually do anything to us."

"I suppose you're right.."

Jasmine and Aladdin were sitting at their usual table, by the window in the lunch café. Jasmine took a sip of her sparking mineral water and pursued her lips in a worried manner.

"She's just always shooting me these scary death glares," Jasmine fretted, talking about Sadira. Aladdin rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring and protective smile.

"She can't actually do anything to you, and if she tries, I won't let her," Aladdin said softly. Jasmine sighed, still unconvinced.

"She just seems so...evil. I feel safe when you're around, but what if one day you aren't there and she...I dunno...beats me up?" Jasmine shook her head. She knew that she sounded silly, but she just couldn't help feeling uneasy about Sadira. Aladdin chuckled.

"You're worried that she might beat you up? Why would _anyone_ ever beat _you_ up? You're the nicest and most perfect person alive!" Aladdin smiled. Jasmine scoffed.

"I'm not perfect, that's for sure," She looked around the café. "Where's Genie? He's not joining us today?" She knit her eyebrows together.

"Nah, he has lunch detention. I guess that means we're having a lunch date," Aladdin grinned.

"What an amazing venue you've chosen," Jasmine joked, gesturing around the school café.

"Only the best," Aladdin laughed.

"What's so funny?" A voice behind Jasmine demanded. Jasmine groaned and turned around, locking her dark eyes with Sadira's blue ones. "What's so funny?" Sadira repeated.

"Oh, nothing. It's between me and my boyfriend," Jasmine said stiffly. Aladdin cleared his throat awkwardly and took a swig of his water. Sadira glared at Jasmine and then turned her gaze on Aladdin, lighting up as she did so. She set her tray down heavily on the table and pulled a chair up. She grinned at Aladdin as she sat down. Aladdin avoided her stare and began playing with the label on his water bottle.

"This school has a way better cafeteria than the one at my old school," Sadira said, trying her hardest to create small talk. Jasmine nodded absentmindedly and Aladdin grunted, not paying attention. Sadira narrowed her eyes and shoved a forkful of salad into her mouth, chewing furiously. Jasmine's eyes flickered over to her and then quickly away. Aladdin remained focused on his water bottle label. Sadira swallowed and snatched Aladdin's bottle away before he could stop her, taking a large drink from it.

"Wha- hey!" Aladdin snapped irritably. "Just keep it," He grumbled, not too keen on sharing his water with the psychopath. Jasmine's eyes widened with slight shock.

"You can't just take his stuff!" Jasmine said angrily. Sadira rolled her eyes.

"I was thirsty. It's not a big fucking deal, princess," She retorted. Jasmine gasped, she had never been spoken to that way.

"Leave her alone! And NEVER talk to her like that again!" Aladdin snapped. Sadira's mouth dropped open.

"I'm sorry," She said meekly to Aladdin. "I-I just... I'm not feeling well today!" She quickly got up and tossed her unfinished lunch into the nearest garbage can and speed walked out of the café. Jasmine and Aladdin exchanged stunned looks.

"She is mental," Aladdin shook his head. Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"What is her problem?" She murmured. Aladdin shrugged.

_How dare Jasmine make me look bad in front of Aladdin!_ Sadira fumed as she stalked down the hallway. She clenched her jaw so hard that her teeth were beginning to hurt, but she didn't care, she was much too angry and embarrassed to care about anything at the moment. She turned into the girl's bathroom, which was thankfully, vacant. Sadira stared at her reflection, breathing heavily. Her black hair was frizzy and disheveled, her cheeks flushed and red, and her eyes were bloodshot with a crazed look to them. Her skin shone with a thin layer of sweat.

"I am going to kill her! She doesn't deserve Aladdin! I DO! I DO I DO I DO!" Sadira screamed at her reflection. "WHY AREN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM? WHY AREN'T I AS BEAUTIFUL AS JASMINE?" She shrieked, glaring angrily at her reflection. "WHY! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYY!" She moaned. "URGH!" She launched her fist into the mirror, shattering it. Her hand began bleeding immediately and dripped onto the broken shards on the ground. Sadira began laughing. "That's what you get for being ugly," She whispered to herself. She looked at her mangled hand and sneered. _I wonder how red Jasmine's blood runs..._


	4. Chapter 4

Aladdin walked to his car after school. Jasmine had a Student Council meeting, so she didn't need a ride. Aladdin pulled his keys out of his pocket and pressed the automatic unlock button.

"Hi!" A bright and cheery voice called from behind him. Aladdin turned, sighing when he saw that it was once again, Sadira. Hands deep in her pockets, she ran up to him.

"Uhm, hi," Aladdin said, confused as to why she was talking to him again after he'd snapped at her earlier.

"Nice car!" Sadira chirped, twirling a strand of her black hair around her left hand finger flirtatiously. Aladdin flashed her a small smile just to be polite. Sadira smiled back cheerfully.

"Can I help you with something?" Aladdin raised an eyebrow. He quickly checked the time on his watch. _I'd like to go home now..._ He thought irritably, chewing on his lip. Sadira sighed dreamily at the sight of him biting his lip. She leaned on his sleek, black car to keep from swooning. An annoyed look crossed Aladdin's face when she did that.

"Yeah, actually you can," She looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "Would you mind driving me home? It would also give me a chance to explain my behavior from earlier," She said eagerly, her good hand already hovering by the passenger side door handle. She kept her injured hand out of sight. She didn't have the energy to come up with an excuse as to why her hand was all broken and torn up.

"I...I guess that'd be fine," Aladdin said reluctantly. Sadira squealed excitedly and jumped into his car. Cursing silently under his breath, Aladdin also got in.

"So, uh, where do you live?" Aladdin asked, after settling in to his seat and starting the car up.

"About ten minutes away. Turn right and then it's just a straight shot," Sadira waved her hand dismissively. "So, tell me about yourself. I'd love to learn more about you; get to know you better," She turned in her seat so that she was directly facing him. Aladdin glanced at her through the corner of his eye and then back on the road.

"There isn't much to tell... besides, didn't you say that you were going to explain why you were being so rude to Jasmine all day?" He said bluntly. Sadira sniffed and pursed her lips.

"She doesn't like me, I can tell. Excuse me for not being all peaches and cream around someone who clearly hates me," She pouted. "I think that she just doesn't like me because I was being friendly to you," Sadira said, her eyes glued on him, waiting to read his expression. Aladdin scoffed.

"She doesn't hate you! Jasmine doesn't hate anyone!" He laughed. "Just try to be friendlier to her. She'll respond back nicely, I swear," Aladdin smiled kindly at Sadira. She plastered her biggest, fakest smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll definitely try!" She said with faux-enthusiasm. _Yeah right_. She sneered when he wasn't looking.

"You can change the radio station if you want," Aladdin said as he looked over his shoulder to check and see if it was clear to change lanes. Sadira reached out to push the button.

"Woah, what happened!" Aladdin's eyes widened when he spotted her mangled hand. Sadira gasped. _Oh shit! I'm so stupid! _She quickly pulled her hand back and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Nothing, I'd rather not talk about it," She mumbled.

"That looks really bad! Do you need to go to the doctor or something?" Aladdin asked, shocked. Sadira shook her head frantically.

"It's nothing, really. Please, don't worry," She said, touched that he seemed concerned for her. _Maybe I should have crushed my hand a while ago. It seems as though he can't resist a damsel in distress._ She smiled to herself. She just could not believe how handsome, chivalrous, and caring he was!

"All right..." He said apprehensively. Sadira smiled back at him.

"So, have you ever had another girlfriend, other than Jasmine?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Nope, Jasmine is my first, and most likely my last," Aladdin smiled. The corners of Sadira's mouth turned down slightly.

"Well, you never know. Maybe someone else will come along and snatch you away from her," Sadira said, trying to make her voice light. Aladdin chuckled.

"I doubt it. I really love her, you know?" He said, a dreamy expression in his eyes. Sadira's heart sank.

"That's...great," She forced out. Aladdin nodded, agreeing. Sadira frowned and stared out of the window. _I'll kill her. How can he love her? He's supposed to love me!_

"Is your house coming up?" Aladdin jerked her from her thoughts.

"Yep, right up here," She said. Aladdin pulled up to a small dingy house. The yellow paint was faded and peeling and the lawn was brownish and patchy. Sadira lowered her eyes, embarrassed.

"We just moved in, we're fixing it up," She muttered, motioning to the house. She nervously looked back up at Aladdin, afraid of what he may have been thinking. Jasmine obviously had a large, beautiful mansion. Now he would think that Sadira was lower-class, not as good as Jasmine.

"Hey, I love it. It reminds me of my own house, actually," Aladdin said gently. Sadira perked up.

"Thanks," She glowed. _He's so understanding and down to earth! Just like me! we're perfect for each other!_ She cheered in her head. "And thank you so much for the ride, I really appreciated it," She said seductively, leaning forward. Aladdin patted her on the shoulder.

"No problem. See ya!" He said casually, clearly not picking up on her sexual vibes. Sadira's smile faltered slightly, though her arm did feel al hot and tingly where he touched her. She slowly got out of the car, taking one last whiff of his clean smelling cologne.

"Bye, Aladdin," She said softly, waving as he pulled out of her driveway and sped off. She sighed contently and walked into her house. Ignoring her mother, who was watching TV in the front room. She walked into her plain, white bedroom and closed the door. She tossed her bag on her small, squeaky bed and pulled out her phone. Smiling, she pulled up a picture of Aladdin that she sneakily took during their second hour class. He looked bored and tired in it, but still irresistibly handsome. She bit her lip and stared at the picture, inching her hand down towards the waistband of her pants.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously? You were alone with her?" Jasmine narrowed her eyes at Aladdin. She was sitting cross legged on one end of her bed, Aladdin sitting on the other end, facing her. It was 7:30 in the evening and the sun was just setting. Her room was bathed in a dim golden light and she was wearing a pair of silk, white boy shorts. She also wore a thin, black cami and let her hair fall loose and wavy over her shoulders. Aladdin was wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a plain black tee.

"Nothing happened! She said she wanted to explain about earlier. She thinks that you hate her," Aladdin shrugged. Jasmine sighed and twirled a long strand of her dark hair around one of her delicate fingers.

"I don't hate her..." She began.

"That's what I said!" Aladdin added.

"But I don't particularly like her," Jasmine finished, crossing her arms. Aladdin rubbed his eyes.

"Look, I'm all about second chances, so I think that you should at least try talking to her. Try sorting it out," Aladdin said. Jasmine chewed on her bottom lip, thinking.

"All right..." She said reluctantly. "As long as she also cooperates!"

"I don't see why she won't," Aladdin grinned. He leaned forward towards Jasmine and pulled her towards him. She giggled, feeling his muscles embrace her.

"Now, enough about Sadira. I'm more interested in you," He said huskily. Jasmine smiled and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

**Meanwhile, at Sadira's house...**

Sadira laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what Aladdin was doing at that moment. _Probably thinking of me..._ She thought hopefully. She smiled to herself, remembering her car ride with Aladdin earlier. She thought about his clean smelling cologne, easy driving skills, and just down right handsomeness.

"Sadira!" A shrill, yet croaky voice yelled from the other side of the door. Sadira frowned. "SADIRA! COME OUT HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" The owner of the horrid voice began pounding on the door. Sighing, Sadira rolled off of her bed and trudged to the door.

"Yes, mother?" She said coldly, opening the door. There stood Sadira's mother. She was skinny, pale, and rather skeletal looking. Her thin, wispy hair hung brittle and mistreated past her chin. Her teeth, yellow and grimy shown through her tight snarl. The woman wore a baggy, sleeveless night gown that looked as though she hadn't washed, or even taken it off, for days. She was the exact opposite of Sadira, who was dark and beautiful, while the woman was haggard and faded.

"What 'appened to your 'and?" The woman slurred sharply. Sadira sighed and looked down at her now bandaged hand.

"What do you care?" Sadira spat. The woman coughed.

"I jus' don' want the school thinkin' that I beat ya. Knowin' you, you'd spread that _lie_ in a heartbeat. _Ungrateful little..." _The woman hissed. Sadira scoffed.

"How thoughtful of you to worry. You saw my hand 4 hours ago when I came home, and now you decide to ask about it? When you're drunk off of your ass," Sadira shook her head scornfully. "I have no plans of getting sent away from you because that would mean leaving my new school, which I happen to like. Thanks for stopping by, _mother_," Sadira slammed her door shut in her mother's face. She could hear her swearing on the other side. _Hag_. Sadira shook her head and flopped back on to her bed, burying her head in her thin, worn pillow. _Aladdin could save me from this hell. He can take me away! We can run away together, start a new life and family._ Sadira's thoughts swirled. She heard her mother let out a loud, phlegmy cough. Sadira groaned. _She disgusts me_.

"SHUT UP, WOULD YOU?" Sadira yelled. Her mother coughed louder in reply. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" Sadira screamed.

"ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Her mother shouted back, giving her door a great kick. Sadira sat up in bed, fuming. She grabbed at her hair, tears streaming down her face. _I'll run away! I'll go to Aladdin! He'll understand! _Sadira scurried out of bed and got her backpack out of the corner of her room. She dumped out all of her school books and papers and began shoving her clothing and make up, along with other various items into it. She then threw a puffy purple jacket on and opened her small window. She threw her bag out first and then, with a deep breath, jumped out after it.

"OW!" She yelped when she land hard on the ground. Her hand began bleeding again, but other than that, there were no major injuries. Sadira scooped up her bag and sprinted down the street blindly. She just wanted to get far away from her house before her mother found out that she left. _I don't know where Aladdin lives! _She came to a halt, her heart sinking. How could she forget to find out where Aladdin lived before she left? She grimaced at her own stupidity. She then clutched her stomach, as it let out a loud growl. Shrugging, she decided to keep walking until she came to a restaurant, so that she could eat, get out of the cold, and gather her thoughts. The only thing that she knew for sure was that she did not want to go back home. She never would. _My life is miserable._

**Jasmine's Mansion**

"Must you go?" Jasmine pouted. Her and Aladdin were laying on her bed. Jasmine had her head resting on his chest and she had his arm around her shoulder.

"'Yeah. You're dad will kill me if I stay any longer," Aladdin sighed, playing with a strand of her silky hair.

"But he's not here..." Jasmine pressed. Aladdin chuckled.

"Knowing him, he'd find out somehow," Aladdin said. "Besides, I told my dad I'd be home hours ago."

"Oh, all right," Jasmine got up. She kissed Aladdin lightly on his lips.

"Well, tomorrow's Saturday. Want to go out and do something?" He asked. Jasmine nodded.

"Yeah, I'll text you when I'm up," She ran a hand through his black hair. He smiled softly at her.

"I'll see you then. I'll let myself out," He kissed her one last time and walked out of her room, closing the door gently behind him. Jasmine sighed happily and fell back down onto her silken sheets, smiling. _My life is wonderful._


End file.
